Break
by Petchricor
Summary: Omega liked to believe he could break anybody. But there is only one person who can break him


**This _mentions _rape but there isn't actually any of it in here, just fyi. Enjoy~**

* * *

After breaking Tex down, Omega liked to think he could break anybody. All it took was some bad memories, some fear and of course forced submission. Omega learned that even the tough guys had their fears and their own memories that haunted them, all he had to do was use that to his advantage and he would win. Tex had struggled, oh yes, and she had yelled and screamed and fought, but in the end Omega won her over and took control. And when he did he set his plan into motion without a second thought. And after a struggle with Tex the little medic was no challenge at all. Omega met none of the usual barriers and he had so many memories and fears to use he didn't know what to do first. He hadn't even really had to start before Doc was scared out of his wits and begging for mercy. Pathetic.

Omega wasn't done, of course. Doc may be scared of him but he needed more than that, he needed submission, he needed order. So, he did what he had done to Tex, he mind-raped the medic. Tex had been much more difficult, of course, being who she was, but it had worked then and it would obviously work now. Omega was pleased to find that he didn't meet any struggling here either, Doc just let him do whatever he pleased with whimpers and his face contorted in pain. This was so easy, it was practically boring. When Omega had finished Doc easily admitted defeat and told Omega that he was in charge, that he was dominate and promised not to struggle.

Omega had just finished whispering in his ear that Doc belonged to him when he heard it. A soft hiccuping noise. He looked over at Doc and was surprised at what he saw, and unsure of what to think. Omega had gotten many reactions out of Tex, anger, fear, sadness, pain, but never once had he seen Tex cry. Tex would never stoop that low, Omega knew that, but the sight was so new to him that he froze, watching on and looking Doc's face over. Doc was gritting his teeth so tight it was probably painful, trying to keep the sobs trapped in his throat, his eyes were shut and tears brimmed around his lashes, attached to them while others trailed down his cheeks, leaving them wet and his face was again one of pain, but this pain was different. Very, very different. And Omega didn't understand it.

He put his right arm over Doc so that his face was hovering over his, a confused scowl on face. Doc felt the movement and opened his eyes a bit, shying away at the AI's stare. Omega was taken slightly aback by the fear in those eyes, even after Tex broke she was never afraid of him, she just put up with him while trying to figure out ways to get rid of him. Doc sobbed with a slight _'hic'_ noise and Omega blinked at the noise, having never heard one before. Doc closed his eyes again and grit his teeth, holding in the next one. Omega didn't like this crying thing, it made him feel funny, made him wonder if Tex was right to call him a monster.

Omega scowled and went to snap at him but stopped when another sob escaped his throat, then more that had the small frame beneath him shaking. Omega frowned. Omega took his hands and placed them on either side of Doc's face, resting his weight on his elbows now, and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears resting on his cheeks. Doc opened his eyes again and watched Omega silently in confusion as the AI wiped away his tears with that frown on his face, like he didn't like something. Doc tried to hold the sobs back again but it was too late, they had started and wouldn't stop. Omega frowned and wiped off his cheeks again absentmindedly.

The next thing either of them knew the AI was kissing the medic, not in the possessive way he had before, not with his tongue burning up the insides of Doc's mouth, but instead something more gentle and soft, something comfortable. That's when Omega felt himself break, but not in the way that Tex and Doc had, oh no, this was something different. Someone had gotten in, someone had broken the firewalls of the AI and gotten into his head, changed something. Omega didn't know if he liked it or not yet, he'd decide later. Right now his medic was still crying and it needed to stop. Omega found himself smiling. _His medic_.

"Hey, hey," Omega found himself whispering in a way he remembered Tex doing to a child a long time ago. Doc looked at him and sniffled. "I'm here, Defrense. And no one will hurt you again, not on my watch." Doc smiled at him and Omega felt something else break at that, having never been smiled at. Doc nodded.

"Ok, O'malley," he whispered back. Omega felt something in his stomach contract at the sound of absolute trust in Doc's voice, trusting the AI that had just taken over his mind and mind-raped him. Omega couldn't find it in him to break that trust. Omega kissed Doc again, taking in the taste of salt and morning coffee. Doc wrapped his arms around the back of Omega's neck and kissed him back, making Omega shiver, actually shiver, at the touch. He reached one hand up and ran his fingers through his medic's hair, getting a soft moan in return. Omega came to his decision when he pulled back and looked down at his medic, who smiled back up at him. Whatever it was, he liked it. He definitely liked it.

* * *

**And that's a wrap  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
